The Kala Saga
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!!!!! Since i'm so bad at summeries, u should just read the fanfic. I promise, its good. Its about this girl named Kala who is Bulma and Vegeta's second daughter. Read and Review, please!!!! Or I won't write anymore!
1. Birthday Fun

Kala Saga - Chapter 1 - Birthday fun  
  
It still shocked Vegeta to this day. How such an incredible power could be embedded into such a small girl. She was so sure of herself, cocky even, to a point. He looked upon his third child with favor, happy that at least one of his children took fighting somewhat seriously. She was muscularly defined, for a girl of her stature anyway, her golden hair shimmering with radiance, her turquoise eyes impassive and hard. As he looked at her, fully transformed into the level of a legendary Super Saiyan, he thought, "Well, so far, I'd say I've raised one hell of a kid. Soon she'll be ready for more intensive training. And how I look forward to it! She could be stronger than Kakarot one of these days! Of course though, that would mean she would be stronger than me, but what the hell. At least she would be able to beat all of Kakarot's brats."  
  
"Otousan, are you going to stare at me all day, or can we get started?"  
  
"Humph," Vegeta grunted. 'At least she wants to fight.' He nodded, adding a tone of finality into the atmosphere of the plain gravity room. "Now Kala, don't expect me to go easy on you. The only way you're going to get stronger is if you train. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Oh, you're perfectly clear, Daddy," she said as she let loose a smirk that could have been identical to Vegeta's own. "I'll let you know I look forward to it. It's not every day I get to train with the King of the Saiyans," she said, raising an eyebrow to provoke him as she gazed upon his physically refined body, with fur covering his arms, and a brilliant aura enveloping his being.  
  
Vegeta only grunted in response, and jerked his head in a tight nod, giving her the signal to go. Kala raced swiftly toward her sire, moving quicker than any six-year-old he had ever seen in his lifetime. He had already prepared himself for the attack however, and raised a fist to stop a punch that would have sent any mere flying earthling through entire cities. She was ready for the block, and, using the momentum of her approach swung her body downward, causing her to go under and through his legs. The insignificant instant he had to react was used poorly, for by the time he even knew she was behind him, she gave him a swift up-side-down kick in the small of his back.  
  
'Now that I've never seen before,' Vegeta thought halfheartedly as he quickly shook off the blow. 'Not bad, kid. Let's see if you can handle this then, girl.' The Saiyan hybrid turned around instantly and punched her square in the nose, right below her eyes, causing blood to come spouting out of her nostrils as a sickening crunch was heard throughout the room. The blow also caused her to propel a good ten feet backward into the wall. 'First blood, eh? Maybe this fight will be near decent after all.'  
  
As Kala rose shakily to her feet, she stumbled a bit and fell forward, putting her hand down just in time to catch her fall, resulting with her in a pushup position. She heaved fresh air into her lungs, and closed her eyes tightly before she raised her pupils to look up at the feet of her father. All she felt was pain, and that was only from one punch from that-that monstrosity of power. She forced herself to look up, only to see a booted foot coming toward her face as she went flying into the far end of the gravity room. The gravity didn't help either, as she skidded against the floor and caused indentations wherever she landed. Abruptly, her skidding stopped. She groaned as she looked up and saw the toe of her father's boot under her chin. He raised his foot, taking her head and her gaze along with it.  
  
"Pitiful. You don't deserve to be called a Saiyan. You're useless, just like your brother and sister and all of Kakarot's brats." Vegeta spit at her, just missing her cheek be millimeters. "Now, get up and fight properly!" he yelled as she stumbled to get to her feet, and put her hands up in a defensive position. She winced as she blinked her eyes; one of them was black from the kick he had laid on her. He looked at her and sighed; perhaps this would take more work than he had thought it would. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed, and eyed her warily. 'She has so much potential, but no drive! She likes to fight, but she's got no anger in her, nothing to make her want to excel more than she already has.' Kala's foot approaching faster than the speed of light cut off his thoughts. To his eyes, however, her leg moved in slow motion, and he easily blocked the kick intended to break a rib or two. She went on the offensive, kicking and punching to make any fighter envious of her obvious skills. To Vegeta, however, it was just a game, a repeating drill, no more. The only thing that he was thinking about was how to make her stronger, how to give her the drive, the anger, to make her excel to the next level.  
  
When Vegeta got tired of the game he was playing with her, he let loose a barrage of attacks that beat her almost into the point of submission. Her energy was almost depleted, and the rhythm of her attacks gone. Vegeta stood above her, and let loose the smallest of grins. Kala winced at the pain she felt in her body and only thought of one thing she could do to keep from utterly and completely giving up. The Kamehameha. Goten had taught it to her when Pan was baby-sitting her one day. He had said to cup your hands together and gather all of your energy into one place. Then, when the time was right, you let it go. Now, she really hoped that she could pull it off. Still lying down, she cupped her hands together and said a tiny Ka. Her father wrinkled his eyebrows together in confusion. He wasn't aware of the fact that his daughter could perform the Kamehameha technique. Kala, a little more confident now that she had seen her father's confusion, let out a slightly louder Me. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. Slowly, she brought her cupped hands back and said the second part of the attack. A small ball of energy formed in her palms and steadily grew brighter as she gathered more energy for Goku's legendary special attack. Vegeta's jaw fell a bit as he realized she was going to release it at point blank range. She winced, as she felt her energy leaving her as she said the final syllable for the powerful attack. "HA!" she screamed as her father was sent spiraling backwards, his Saiyan uniform singed, his ki dropping at a rate no physical attack could have resulted from. Vegeta fell to the floor, landing on his tailbone, wincing. His pain soon was forgotten, as his thoughts turned to anger.  
  
"What are you thinking of, using that in here, brat! Are you trying to blow up the gravity room? If that happened, I would have to wait for that idiot - what was her name - Briefs to fix it to train again! And using that technique that Kakarot always uses!" Vegeta screeched shrilly.  
  
"He's stronger than you are, father, if you haven't forgotten," Trunks' voice came from the doorway of the gravity room. Kala turned her head slightly, just enough to see her brother walking toward her, getting ready to pick her up. "Did you really have to beat her up this much? It is her birthday, if you haven't forgotten." Trunks grimaced as he looked at her bruised and wounded body.  
  
"I don't care how many people are coming to see her today, I'm not going to have a weakling for a daughter. Not this time. You and Bra were such wastes; you don't even care about upholding your Saiyan heritage. At least she understands what it means to be the best," Vegeta retorted, spitting as he said it.  
  
'Touché,' Kala thought. 'I hope this doesn't last long. I really have to get into a rejuvenation tank. Oh, Kami, I can't believe I just thought that. Those things are for weaklings! Still, he didn't have to beat me up this badly. You know, you're supposed to go easy on a person on their birthday. Must be a Saiyan thing.'  
  
"Dad that was supposed to be a surprise! You really had to go and open your big mouth and say that, didn't you? Come on, Kala, let's go!" he said as he picked her limp body off of the cold, hard floor of the gravity room and took her into the dark hallway of Capsule Corporation. "You need a regen tank?" Trunks asked her soothingly. He regarded her wounds, inspecting them carefully as he lightly ran his index and middle fingers down the wound that ran straight down from the underside of her breast to the tip of her thigh. She winced, contorting her face in pain as he touched her now scarred skin.  
  
"Yeah, a regen tank would be really nice right about now," she said as he paced quickly down the halls of the immense factory, carrying her snugly in his warm arms, holding her head against his chest. "Trunks?" she asked him after a pause.  
  
"Hmm?" he said in a preoccupied sort of manner. "What is it?"  
  
"There was a party, wasn't there?" she said pouting. Trunks fell over anime style, dropping her onto the ground. She hissed in pain, wincing as her biceps and deltoids hit the cold surface of the floor. She rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes tightly as Trunks bent down to pick her up.  
  
"Now, why do you think that?" Trunks asked as he lifted her up gently from the floor. Kala narrowed her eyes and looked at him skeptically, as if to say,  
  
"Gimme a break. I'm not that stupid, baka." Trunks sighed, and started on his passage across Capsule Corp. once again. "Okay, just don't tell anybody you found out from me."  
  
Kala's eyes slowly dropped as she said the last words, before she fell asleep. "Hai, bro. Hai," she said as she fell off into the land of nod.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kala awoke to see blurred images standing above her in a daze of light. "Hey look, she's coming to," a voice resonated through her ears. Kala cleared her vision to see the mother, Trunks, Bra, and Goten standing outside the regen tank, looking at her.  
  
"Kuso, how long have I been in this piece of crap," Kala murmured just as the regeneration tank suddenly blew up to everyone's shock. "I told you kassan never to put me into those - those things! They turn strong people into weaklings!"  
  
"Relax sis," said Trunks. "I found you looking like a piece of crap after father's training. You asked for the regen tank, if you don't remember," Kala's eyes softened a bit and let a small smile wander onto the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Thanks brother," said Kala, giving him a hug, not noticing the unhealthy shade of purple that was gracing her brother's face. Choking noises started emitting from Trunks' throat, and she released her grip by a fraction. Goten cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Uh, Kal, we all got you presents for your birthday. I know they're kind of late, considering that you've been in there for, well, quite a while, but if you still want them." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "We could always return them, though." he said with a grin beginning to spread across his lips. Bra smacked him over the head, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Baka, of course she wants her presents, what's the point of having a birthday without presents!" she exclaimed. Her expression returned to the calm state that it was usually in and she continued to speak. "Now, I got you the best present Kala, but, um, I liked it so much that I kind of, well, used it. So, I'll get you a new one tomorrow. Kala looked skeptically at her sister, and raised an eyebrow. Bra shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "What!" she exclaimed. "I apply lip stick when I get nervous! And I do get nervous what my baby sister, who I love and adore with all my heart, gets the living crap beat out of her! Sorry if I care!" she cried as she stormed out of the medical wing at Capsule Corporation. They all watched her exit, sweat drops producing on the back of their heads. The silence seemed perpetual, until Kala raised her voice.  
  
"She got me lipstick?" she asked as everyone around her facefalted. "What kind of present is lipstick?" Trunks sighed and turned to face his little sister.  
  
"Well, just because Bra failed to get you something, it doesn't mean the rest of us didn't get you anything," Trunks said as a grin crossed his face. He pulled a package out from behind his back and held it out in front of her. "I'm not just for saving your butt from dad, you know," he said as her eyes lit up with pleasure over the prospect of receiving a gift from her brother.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why do you get all the credit? Bulma and I got her great presents too, you know," Goten replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he said it.  
  
"Whatever, bro. You know that my present is the best ever," Trunks replied snidely.  
  
"Trunks, I don't even know what you got her in the first place. SO don't go talkin like that to me."  
  
"Boys, boys, can you just give me my presents ALREADY! I am not very good with waiting, if you haven't noticed," Kala said, with a tone of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Yes, why don't I go first?" Bulma said, hoping to calm them all down. "Now, Kala, I know you wanted this from a while ago. I said no back then, but I decided to get it for you anyway," Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Oh, come on, mom, stop keeping me waiting," Kala nagged. "I have no patience, remember?" Kala jumped up and down in childish glee.  
  
"Alright," Bulma said as she searched through a nearby desk. "You know I can't wrap a gift for my life, so I'll just give it to you now," Bulma said as she dug deeper into the drawer. "Found them!" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of skates in triumph.  
  
"Rollerblades?" Goten said in confusion.  
  
"Not just any rollerblades," Kala said joyfully. "Rollerblades with rocket jets attached, scanners, interactive 3-D games, and a button that tells you all the cool stores nearby!" Kala exclaimed. "Oh, mami, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kala cried as she gave Bulma a hug that nearly killed her.  
  
"Trunks, you're next," Bulma said with a weak smile spread across her face.  
  
"Alright, mom, here goes," Trunks said as he pulled a capsule out from behind his back. "This is for you sis. It's one of a kind and can never be duplicated in any way. So it's not like I just pulled out of a hat or anything," Trunks explained. A smile tugged on Kala's mouth as she raised an eyebrow in delight. "Oh, and I put it together all by myself," Trunks said boastfully as he gave her the capsule and put his hands on his hips smugly. Kala pressed the button on the capsule and threw it gently to the ground. A puff of smoke erupted from it, and a shelf that almost covered the entire dimension of the room came out of it. Kala's eyes lit up in joy as she saw what was in it. "It's a collection of all the stuff you like. On the right is food, food, and more food. In the middle is all that anime crap you love so much. I have no idea why you do, but I know you love it. And finally, on the left, is-"  
  
"Five two-thousand pound weights, a gravity room that goes up to 2000 Gs, and a TV built in to the gravity room! Oh my god!" she said cutting him off. "Wow!" she said as she looked on in amazement and shock. She squealed in delight as she ran into the gravity room and started to turn it on.  
  
"Kala!" Bulma said to her, making her stop in her tracks. "Are you forgetting something?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Oh, right!" Kala replied as she ran outside and grabbed some food. "Thanks mom!" she said as she ran back into the gravity room.  
  
"Kala, I still have gifts for you!" Goten screamed to her. Kala popped her head out of the room.  
  
"Oh, gomen nassai Goten. I forgot, just got a little preoccupied I guess. You can continue to give me gifts now," she said sweetly as she strolled up to them smoothly and flashed a smile that could have been identical to Bulma's. Goten sighed as he pulled out a wrapped gift from his pocket. I know it's not much, but I really thought you would like it. You remember the time Bulma made me, Trunks, Bra, and Gohan take you to the zoo?" Goten said as Kala ripped off the wrapping paper savagely. "I got a-"  
  
"Oh, Goten, this is the cutest picture I have ever seen!" Kala said as she smiled whole-heartedly. "I remember this; it's the time we went to the zoo and we ate all the food out of the cafeterias! Then you went and picked me up and we rode on the giraffe! OH, that was so much fun! It was even more fun when the manager tried to kick us out, but Trunks told him who he was and they went and gave us more food. God, those were the good times. I remember Gohan asked that old couple to take a picture of us. They were so afraid that we were going to mug them, I swear! It was so much fun!" Kala said as she reflected back on the times she shared with the gang.  
  
"Trunks, Goten." Bulma said with quiet deadliness in her voice. "You WHAT!" she yelled at them as they looked pusillanimously at her. (For all of you who don't know, pusillanimously is my new favorite word. It means timidly *lolz*)  
  
"Mom," Trunks whined. "WE were just having fun, honest!"  
  
"Yeah, Bulma-san, it was just some harmless laughs between friends," Goten added. He knew that although Chi Chi was by far, the most insane person alive, Bulma wasn't far behind.  
  
"HARMLESS!? WHY I AUGHTA-"  
  
"MOM!" Kala screamed, quieting them all in a matter of milliseconds. "Stop embarrassing me in front of my friends," she said authoritatively. Bulma was subdued; Kala had every one of that little group wrapped around her cute little finger.  
  
"Uh, o.k. then," Goten said. "Well, I have something else for you, if you want it, that is."  
  
"Well, of course I want it," Kala said indignantly. "If it's a gift, why wouldn't I want it," she said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the ground. She held out her hand, beckoning Goten to give her the gift.  
  
"Alright," Goten said as he bent in and kissed her on the cheek. Kala's eyes widened in shock as Goten pulled away from her, satisfied. "Now, you can tell all of your friend at school that you've been kissed before every one of them." Kala looked queasily at Goten before she ran into her gravity room, disgusted and ready to take off her anger in her training. "Well, that was interesting," Goten said.  
  
"You child molester! That's my sister!" Trunks cried as he started to chase Goten, leaving Bulma alone wondering what had just happened. 


	2. Memories

Kala Saga - Chapter 2 - Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of its characters. I do own Kala, and any other characters that I might decide to add later on that don't belong to Akira Toryama. If u want to use any of them, well, uh, email me. If I don't like u, well, tough, u can't use my characters. (I'm a mean bitch, I know *lolz*)

Kala sighed deeply and brought a burst of fresh air into her lungs. She gazed across the horizon; things could be so peaceful if you looked at them from a distance. She was standing atop a mountain in the 439 Area, close to where that baka Goten lived. God, she hated him. She had kissed her!! HER!!! The Saiyan Princess! Not that it wasn't nice, or sweet for that matter, but God she hated him! She chuckled silently to herself. 'OH well. At least with that new gravity room I can train to beat him up. That'll be a day to remember,' she thought silently as she dove off the mountain into a lake that rested at the mountain's base. 

She slipped silently into the water, cold needles immediately stinging scarred skin. It was the morning after the fateful incident with Goten. Something inside of her was eating at her. Whenever she wanted to get away from the world to think, or not to think for that matter, she came here. It was always so peaceful here; nothing to disturb her except for the occasional wildlife that happened to wander upon her secluded area. She returned to the surface after swimming a few laps, and breathed in cold, hard air. She rested on her back, and floated for a few seconds before diving under again. 

'Who does he think he is? He is, after all, just a low class brat, like father says. What, does he think he can just do that? It wouldn't be so bad if had just been a little nicer about it. My god, what am I thinking? I should have just killed him right then and there. I could have. Probably. Maybe. OK, I'm not going to lie to myself. I couldn't have. Kala, you have to get a life. Maybe school isn't such a bad idea. Mom wouldn't have to home-school me, and I could show off my freakishly strong powers. And Trunks said school was fun for him, even thought all the kids weren't as strong as him. OK, they were no where near as strong as him. At least he had Goten. Even Bra had Pan, even though Bra is, well, weak. Oh God, I hate my life.'

Kala surfaced again and rose quickly out of the water. She dried herself off with a quick surge of energy and hovered to the water's edge to she was able to stand on dry land. Abruptly, a strong wind blasted across the lake. Kala looked up to see what caused the sudden gust, but found nothing suspicious. 'Getting a little paranoid there, eh Kala?' she thought. 'Maybe I should get back. Mom'll be up soon, and I have to get back before that happens. If she catches me, may Dende have mercy on my soul,' she thought chuckling. 

Kala took off into the horizon in a blast of white energy, and flew leisurely towards Capsule Corporation, the building she had grown to call home. Kala hadn't exactly grown up in a traditional household, even considering the fact that her father was the last of an ancient warrior race. She had grown up a loner, afraid to trust, afraid to love past the extent of her father and brother. They were the only two people who could totally understand her, her needs, and lusts. She grew up more like a guy than a girl, more of a tomboy than even Pan was. Her mother and sister didn't understand the wants of a true warrior, although that didn't totally apply to her mother. She certainly knew what Vegeta wanted (hehe). Bra, however, had no idea, judging on her present. (Lipstick??!!) No, Kala was alone, just as alone as her father had been when he first came to this planet. There was one exception to this, one non-warrior that could even make Kala trust. But she was far-gone, away in the afterlife, and it was all her fault. All her fault…

*Flashback*

"Kala, sweetheart, why don't you help me with these?" the aging woman that Bulma had asked to be Kala's nanny asked. 

"Ah, Lunch, do I have to?" Kala whined, pouting the way she always did. 

"Yes, you do, so get moving! You Saiyans can train all day, but you can't help wash a single dish? Now I've seen everything!" Lunch replied. After Goku had disappeared, Bulma had found an aging Lunch, fresh out of a job, without a husband, shopping in a market in the heart of Satan City. Bulma had apprehended the woman, heard her out, and invited her to stay at Capsule Corp. provided she would be a nanny for her youngest child, Kala. Kala had grown to love this woman as a mother, considering the fact that Bulma was always in her lab concocting one device or another. Lunch was a kind and gentle woman, and she always knew how to make Kala feel better. 

"But I don't-" she was cut off by Lunch giving her the evil eye. If there was any way to make Kala do something, it was by having Lunch give her the evil eye. "Never mind, I'd be happy to help you Miss Lunch," she said, complying with the woman's wishes.

"Now that's a good girl," Lunch said soothingly. "Now, after we finish up with these plates, you can have some cookies, that sound good to you?" Kala's eyes lit up with joy, and suddenly, her pace greatly intensified. Within two minutes, the whole set of dishes were washed, dried, and stacked in neat piles in the cupboard. "Well," Lunch said breathlessly as she chuckled lightly. "You certainly do work fast when you want something, don't you?" 

"That's what they tell me!" Kala exclaimed sweetly as her eyes sparkled happily up at Lunch. "Now, for your part of the bargain. Where are those cookies?" she said joyfully as only the purest child could. 

"Oh, they're right here, sweetheart. Let me-" she said, pulling out a chair from the table to stand on, being too short to get the cookies out of the cabinet.

"Lunch, please, you've known me since I was a baby, I _can _fly you know," Kala winked at her as she hovered up to pull the cookies out of the cabinet. She returned down once she had gotten the sweets, while Lunch retrieved a bowl to place them in. 

"Now, Kala-"

"I know, I know. Don't eat the whole bag in one sitting. Lunch, I'm a Saiyan! I eat, let's see, a lot! I can eat a whole bag of cookies without getting fat!" Kala said monotonously. 

"Oh, all right. But just this once-"

"Yeah!" Kala cried as she dug into the cookies, finishing them in a matter of seconds, leaving Lunch with a sweatdrop on her forehead. "More, please!" she said, holding out her hands to Lunch. Lunch sighed as she got the chair to get more cookies. 

****

"Lunch, can you read me a story?"

"Oh, sure," Lunch said, smiling. "What do you want to hear tonight, Kal?" Kala looked bewildered for a second, but then relaxed her face in certainty. 

"I want to hear the story of the Saiyan princess who grows up to be the strongest Super Saiyan ever! And all of her family comes together, and her favoritist nanny is there with her, and they have a big party!" Kala breathed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. 

"OK, but you listen to that one every night," Lunch said, smiling. "Don't you want to-"

"NO! I want to hear the story of the Saiyan princess!" Kala exclaimed, furious that someone would question her judgment, as most young children would be. 

Lunch chuckled wholeheartedly as she said, "OK. You can get your favorite story. Once upon a time, there was a princess. She wasn't just any princess, though. She was the princess of all the Saiyans. Her father, the mighty King Vegeta, was a good king, and her mother, Queen Bulma was a beautiful and elegant woman. She had a brother and sister, Prince Trunks and Princess Bra. Although she was the smallest of them, her father always saw the potential that his tiny daughter had, inside of her. Everyday, the King trained with her, and eventually, the princess grew stronger; stronger than even her brother and sister. The time came when-" Lunch stopped as she looked down as the sleeping Saiyan girl. "Sleep well, my dear Kala. Tomorrow is a new day." Lunch got up and switched off the lights in Kala's room. "For everyone," she added before she slipped silently out of her room. 

****

__

"Father? What? What's going on?"

"AH, hello Kala. The day has come for you to be tested," Vegeta told his daughter.

"Tested? What do you mean father? How am I going to be tested?"

"It's simple, really. You kill me and you inherit the throne. That's how easy it is."

"But father, I don't want to-" she was interrupted by Vegeta's fist connecting with her upper lip. Kala sprung back as blood spurted out of her mouth. "Father! Stop this!" 

"Kala, look at yourself. You are no longer my little girl! You are the devil's blade, a creature that thrives on pain and death!"

Kala looked down on herself and saw a more mature her, and woman of perhaps fifteen. She gasped at the battle scars that danced across her body, the wounds that disfigured her otherwise attractive figure. The thing that shocked her most, however, was the marking that crossed over the top of her left leg. It was a marking of death; a marking that would not have been there if it had not been specifically put there. The blade of the devil. She forced herself to look back up at her father. "No," she breathed. "This is not what I am! I am not the devil's blade!" she cried as her body exploded and the essence that was her was gone, replaced with thriving hot energy. Her voice still echoed though; "I am not the devil's blade."

****

She awoke to see ruins, blood all around her, her house in shambles. Kala scrambled to get to her feet, not that it mattered. Everything around her was gone. Hot tears started to form in her irritated eyes, blinking out the visions that lay there before her. "No," was all she could say before she ran into the rubble, searching frantically for her family. Suddenly, a hand erupted from the dust. It was her father, pulling himself up from the crumbles of their house, dragging her mother along with him.

"Ohhhh," he moaned as he laid Bulma down on the ground. He raised his eyes up to look at her in shock. "Kala?"

Suddenly, a great eruption occurred to the right of Kala, Trunks coming out of it. "What the hell was that?" Trunks said, furiously. "Dad, please do not tell me you were training late again and lost it. I swear-" he stopped as he saw Kala, trembling violently as she knelt down onto the ground. "Kala," she said softly as he ran over to help her. 

Bra's leg suddenly shot up from the ground, crumbling the loose ground around her to reveal her body. She moaned slightly as she got up and started around at her surroundings. "Dad? Trunks? What the? What the hell is going on?" Her eyes rested on Kala, who was, incidentally, the one everyone was staring at now as Trunks tried to stop her incessant sobbing. "By Dende," Bra whispered to herself. "She couldn't have done that all on her own. Could she have?"

Kala slowly got up and suddenly became more alert as she broke free of Trunks' grip and ran to a patch of rubble and started digging. "Kala…" Bulma softly said as she watched her daughter dig hopelessly through the rubble. Gohan and Goten abruptly arrived, but were too shocked to say anything. Kala continued to dig until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the limp body of her nanny, Lunch, and laid her gently on the floor. 

"No," was all she could mutter before she screamed, and an enormous quantity of power came screaming out of her. Her hair flashed golden, finally standing firm at a sparkling blond. Her eyes, now turquoise, glittered with self-hate and anger. Her muscles bulged, and increased their width by a few inches. A golden aura erupted around her, and within seconds, she had achieved a status that had taken her father years of striving to achieve. The much-coveted status of Super Saiyan. Her family looked at her in shock, while Goten and Gohan had to cover their eyes from the dust that was coming their way. Finally, Kala's power surge ended, and she fell limply into the dead arms of Lunch. "Lunch… no…" were the last words she said before she fell unconscious. 

*End of Flashback*

Well, that's it 4 chapter 2. I'm hopefully going to have more soon. There will be romance in it though, later on in the story. You can probably guess who it will be between. But since I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have too keep on guessing. 

Until later, 

Princess Kala.


	3. Kidnapped

Kala Saga - Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of its characters. I do own Kala, Koshiro, and any other characters that I might decide to add later on that don't belong to Akira Toryama. If u want to use any of them, well, uh, email me. If I don't like u, well, tough, u can't use my characters. (I'm a mean bitch, I know *lolz*)

*Where we left off, Kala was thinking about how she had killed Lunch by accident. That was, incidentally, the first time she had gone SSJ. She was 5 at the time. She matured a lot since then, as you could probably see in the first chapter. Now she is flying towards CC, unaware that someone (or something) is following her. This is going to be a relatively short chapter, just because it doesn't take long to tell about what happens to her. *

She zoomed majestically through the clouds, little white dabs of fluff tickling her nose as she glided through them. There was a faint breeze, not too much to make her cold, but comfortable. The sky was tainted with oranges and pinks; the horizon glowed with the faint sunlight that was coming from the east. As she glided across the horizon, she didn't bother to think, didn't bother to speak. She just closed her eyes gently as if she was off in some faraway land, away from the trials and hassles of everyday life.

As she neared Satan City, she began to see the faint beginnings of life; men and women all over the city were beginning to arise. Lights in the distance swirled into one big picture, and soon, it was all just a blur. Kala heard the early morning commotion, saw people out walking their dogs, and fit men out for a jog. 

She entered the outskirts of the city, an area known for it's outstanding crime rate. As she glanced down, she saw a sight that made her blood boil. Three men were down on the ground, one of them with a black bandanna holding a woman helplessly in his arms. She was still conscious, provided the fact that she was bleeding from a wound in her upper thigh, a knife wound, in fact. The other two men were snickering coldly at the woman as the man in the black bandanna slipped his hand up her shirt. The woman screamed, but her scream was muffled, and not enough people were up to hear her anyway. Kala's eyes narrowed as she flew down to help the woman. The men noticed her descent as Kala landed on the ground in front of them. 

"Hey George, since when did kids know how to fly?" one of the men said to the man holding the woman as he took out a chain and started flicking it back and forth. 

"Beats me, Kenjo," George said back as her let the woman go, allowing her to fall to the ground. 

"Little girl, get away from here! Now! You have to run! Please, don't let me be responsible for the death of an innocent child!" the woman cried out in pain. Kala allowed a tiny smiled to flicker across her face.

"Hey, look at that Sam, she's smiling at us! Hey kid, you want your mommy?" Kenjo said, laughing. Kala's smile remained perpetually on her face. "Hey kid," Kenjo said, beckoning her to come closer by waving his hands towards her. "You want some of this?" he asked as he curled his hand into a fist and pounded it into his palm. 

Abruptly, Kala laughed, turning her gaze towards the woman. "How much do you want them to suffer?" she asked cockily. At this, the three men broke out laughing. 

"Hear that, Kenjo?" Sam said, cracking up. "She's going to make us suffer! This I just gotta see!"

Kala cleared her throat loudly as she proceeded to fling herself at Sam, elbowing him in the stomach and sending him at least two blocks back. George and Kenjo looked at her in shock while Kala only grinned, and uppercutted George in the chin, propelling him upward onto a nearby skyscraper. Kenjo scrambled back fearfully. "What the - what the hell _are_ you?" he cried out as he backed into a wall.

"Kala Briefs-Vegeta, at your service," Kala said arrogantly as she blurred behind him and picked him up by the back of the shirt. He started screaming out in fear as Kala brought him to where the woman was lying in shock. "Now, I suggest you apologize to her if you don't want to have a more painful death than you're already going to have." Kala held Kenjo to the woman and listened as he stuttered.

"Miss, I'm v - very s-s-sorry f-for d-d-doing that to you. P-P-Please forgive me!" he exclaimed as he fell at the woman's feet. The woman stared in shock as he crawled up to her, shaking and trembling. 

"Forgiven," the woman said shakily. 

"Good. Well then, I'll just drop him off somewhere, say, far away from you, alright Miss?" Kala said as he picked Kenjo up again by the collar of his shirt and hovered off the ground. 

"That-that sounds good," the woman said as Kala took off into the air, carrying Kenjo behind her. She dropped him off somewhere near the other side of the city, leaving him with the statement, "I suggest you don't do that again. If you ran into my father while you were doing that, well, let's just say you would be enjoying the afterlife by now."

Kala flew towards Capsule Corp. once again, but stopped short when she felt a strong blast of wind coming from behind her. Kala turned around sharply, but instead of seeing nothing, like last time, she saw a huge green prism. What this prism was she didn't know; and it confounded her and puzzled her to no end. "What the hell is that?" she muttered to herself quietly as she floated towards it. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion; she didn't like being ignorant, not one bit. As she neared it, she actually felt a faint ki coming from inside of it. However, her curiosity got the better of her and she continued to come closer to it until she was within touching range. Kala bent in to feel it, but at the instant she touched it, she was violently thrown in to it!

"Well. I never would have thought it would have been this easy," a voice said through the glass. Kala turned around inside the glass to see a figure; it was a man in his early twenties maybe with cold black eyes and a grin matching in coldness. His blue hair was spiked up drastically. His body was well toned and fit. He floated through the air towards her. "I never thought it would be this easy to obtain the Saiyan princess. I surely thought her father would have taught her to be more cautious," the strange man said to her. 

"What the - who the hell are you?" Kala exclaimed as she punched the prism in vain. It only shook, and a wave of pain fell upon her. 

"I don't suggest you do that. Whatever damage you do to that prism just reflects back upon you. Even ki blasts," he added after a pause. Kala looked infuriated. 

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled thorough the prism, but her cries were muffled. 

"I'm sure. It was nice what you did for that woman. Of course, we'll have to work on that being nice thing, but what the hell."

"You - you sicko! What are you, some Saiyan child molester or something? Dende!" Kala cried out in defiance. 

"Don't worry. I'll grow on you. I'll have to, considering you're going to live with me, and the two others I've pre-chosen. 

"What! Pre-chosen? What's that supposed to mean? Who are you, anyway? And how to you know whom my father is? And how-"

"Shut up, baka girl," the man said dangerously soft. "To answer one of your questions, I am Koshiro. I am, of course, a Saiyan. What Saiyan _doesn't _know that you are the daughter of the mighty Prince Vegeta?"

"Wait, you mean there were more Saiyans who survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei?"

"Hai. Many more, my dear Kala. Myself being one of them. My mother fled the planet days before that baka Freiza imploded it. She had her suspicions; it was good she left so early. I was soon to be sent away. My mother, however, died a few days later, leaving me to fend for myself. I was half starved by the time I learned to obtain food. Usually, that was just by killing someone, but sometimes, you ran into something special."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kala asked after it was evident that Koshiro was finished. 

"You'll learn in time, my dear. Tell me, what do you feel when you kill?" Kala flinched at this and her ki started to flare.

"Why do you ask, Koshiro?" she said coldly.

"Just wondering. I know you killed that nanny of yours because of that silly dream I implanted into your head."

Kala was taken aback by this. "What?" she shrieked. "How is that even po-"

"Possible? OH, it's very easy to get into the dreams of the weak minded," he said cruelly. Kala glared at him coldly as memories of that fateful night came flooding back to her for the second time that morning. "Now, excuse me for the interruption, but I really have to be going. And so do you, I'm afraid. You don't know how I'm looking forward to this. Three young Saiyans, fresh and lively to train all I want! To mold to the fullest extent! You wouldn't believe what its like to mold someone into the very image of yourself," Koshiro said, glee filling his now almost childish voice. "How I look forward to it…" he said as his voice trailed off into barely a whisper. "Oh well. Have to be going now," he said as he floated over to the prism and placed his palm on the surface. He removed his palm, and a panel appeared with an assortment of different colored buttons arranged in rows. He pressed a few buttons, Kala having a look of pure fear on her face. (Oh come on. WE all know and love it. It's the look of fear all the DBZ characters get when they're shocked, afraid, yadda, yadda, yadda…) "Say goodbye, Kala," Koshiro said and then it was all fear, and all darkness, and then nothing.

Ok, it turned out to be longer than I expected, but that's a good thing, I guess. Next chapter is when the romance happens. (I hope) I keep going on and on… it gets very annoying. *lol* Hope to have chapter 4 up soon.

Until then,

Princess Kala 


	4. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of its characters. I do own Kala, Koshiro, Temko, Yahima, and any other characters that I might decide to add later on that don't belong to Akira Toryama. If u want to use any of them, well, uh, email me. If I don't like u, well, tough, u can't use my characters. (I'm a mean bitch, I know *lolz*)  
  
*Ok. So Kala gets kidnapped by a psychopath. How fun. Oh, this is gonna be one wild ride. MWAAAHHHHAAA!!! And by the way, Kala's now 15. Let's just say she's grown up a bit. For instance, if Goten kissed her now, she would not mind one bit. Well, considering that he's Goten, she might, but you get the picture. She's living with these two guys, Temko and Yahima, of course along with Koshiro. Koshiro has an empire, similar to that of the Saiyan Empire. Although she's too young to be second in command, she's the second strongest next to Koshiro.  
  
Part Two - Darkness  
  
Running through darkness could be so frightening sometimes; it was the same as not knowing, being ignorant. She hated it. As she neared the end of the corridor, she stumbled; may the Kaios damn the stupid bastards who created this place. All it contained was evil. Not that she was against destroying a planet or two; she just didn't like being on the other side. 'The side that always lost,' she thought grimly. She caught her breath; she was panting, just from running. This was not good. She ran, ran until her legs would carry her no longer, until she came to the end of the hallway. She emerged into a circular room, lined with riches and furnished beautifully. It was a room of grandeur, a room that the gods lived in. She exhaled unevenly, her breaths coming in shallow spurts, until a voice filled her head.  
  
"Hello, Kala."  
  
Kala turned sharply behind her; no one was there. She searched the room while the voice laughed at her peril.  
  
"Haven't you gotten bored of looking for me that way? You're not going to find me by simply searching," the voice echoed through her mind.  
  
"Where are you, bastard? Come out, so I can show you the respect deserved of the Saiyan no Ouji's successor." (A/N: I don't know if this is right. I want to say the Saiyan King, and I think that's either King or Prince. If anyone knows, can they please tell me?) Kala spun around in a circle, her hands outstretched, body set into an even fighting stance.  
  
The voice cackled wildly, it was male, she supposed, by its tone. "You shall see me soon enough, child. I would not be so eager to confront me so quickly, though. It's right near dangerous, sometimes."  
  
"Why are you doing this? I hear you nearly every night, in my dreams, good or bad of the like. Tell me who you are!" Her locks of reddish-gold hair erected slightly, bending to their owner's attitude.  
  
The voice only chuckled, his tone more amused then malicious. "Do you even wonder why you can't remember, child? Do you ever fathom why?" Kala furrowed her eyebrows together in frustration.  
  
"What does it matter, why? Why is such a crooked word. All I need are my orders, and my power. That's all life really amounts to, anyway. And if I happen to be the one giving orders, then so be it! My mortality is just an eternal cycle of orders and power, so why do I have to understand why? There's no use in it, really." She sat down on one of the cushions, realizing looking for the voice was futile.  
  
"Is that what you truly think, child? That you have no purpose except for your own power and taking orders?" Softer tones lined the edges of the voice's words.  
  
"I didn't say that." Kala looked to the floor, biting a lip gently. "I could do other things, if I was allowed."  
  
"So why don't you?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kala pulled herself out from under the covers, fumbling at the seams as she stripped them off her. She was soaked with sweat, her sheets drenched by the effect the dream had on her. She rolled out of bed quickly, reaching for her dresser to help her up. She sat up, and massaged her fingers over her forehead. 'Damn dreams,' she thought restlessly. Every night, for the past month or so, they had come, dwindling at first, then more frequently. And what she hated was that they had made her think. They had made her think about her, Koshiro, Temko, Yahima, and life in general. Worst of all, she didn't like it. She was perfectly content thinking the way she always did.  
  
Sighing, Kala got up off the bed, deciding she needed a walk. Lingering, she trotted to the door, opening it with a palm to the red, translucent panel adjoining the entranceway. Proceeding through the doorway, she started sleepily down the hall.  
  
She was raised in this place; it was a grand palace, cultivated by the Nameks who used to live here. They had been wiped out when Koshiro arrived, spare a select few that the Saiyan no Ouji used for overseers. They made sure the palace was maintained the correct way to fit with the planet's environment. The Nameks had done fair well for themselves after that fool Freiza, who had destroyed their planet haphazardly during his fateful fight with Kakarot, the legendary Super Saiyan. Everyone who was anyone this day and age knew who Kakarot was. Even Koshiro had respect for him, being a pioneer in Super Saiyan capabilities. No one ever heard of him after Freiza, but there had been rumors he went searching for the Black Star Dragon Balls with a female Saiyan and the son of the old prince, Vegeta. New travels fast in space.  
  
Koshiro had come to New Namek as one of the first planets of his campaign. It was quite easy to take over, considering the fact that the Nameks were relatively weak. When Kala was six, she had come to this place after everyone else had abandoned her. Koshiro had found her alone in a space pod with no apparent course, just drifting really. No food or water was found in the pod, just her. She was shaking when she had met him in his broad arms, and when he held her in his ship. At least, that's what he told her.  
  
He brought her to New Namek, a just recently conquered planet at the time. There, she lived with him and two other Saiyans: Temko and Yahima. They were her only true family, albeit they were of blood or not. They were perhaps the only things she loved, besides fighting. She had an insatiable passion for the martial arts, and was damn good at it, if she did say so herself.  
  
Koshiro was the strongest among them, Kala following, then Temko, and finally Yahima. Koshiro was practically a powerhouse of might, his power far greater than his three charges'. He would always be more powerful than they would, she supposed wistfully. He was said to be the most powerful in the more than a few galaxies, let alone the universe. She herself was well powerful, but still could not compare to her master. She hadn't even tried to challenge him in a while, knowing that it was fruitless to even try. She loved him as she would a father; her care was unwavering; constant.  
  
Yahima was a brother to Kala, and she treated him as such. Casual squanders turned into brawls of the fists, but they always ended with Kala pinning him to the floor. Yahima would always complain that Koshiro favored her so much that he neglected him and his training. That was untrue, of course; he was just a spoilsport. At the end of the night, though, he was still her brother and she was still his sister.  
  
Temko was a matter of the heart. When it came to him, she felt all the things any fifteen-year old girl felt at the sight of a first love. The giddiness, the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach, was all due to him. As if it weren't complicated as it is, she roomed just a wing away from him. Which brought more dilemmas to her developing feelings for her friend and love. Koshiro had once told her that Saiyan females mated by the time they were thirteen, since they were so rare. Kala didn't think she was ready to mate, especially since Saiyans mate for life.  
  
She sighed when she felt a growing power source coming from nearby. She recognized the power as Temko's, and slipped into the room where he was practicing.  
  
Inside, a rather tall boy of sixteen was yelling at the top of his lungs, sweat rolling down his face. Coal black locks changed subtly to a flaxen color as he gradually made the shift from normal to Super Saiyan. Raven eyes shifted from black to turquoise; muscles bulged, exceeding their customary proportions. His loose training clothes flapped untamed; the features of his face contorted into a scream. Kala watched him, amused, to say the least. He continued to power up until his hair grew long and extended to his waist, flying in the force of his aura. Kala smiled at the sight; he tried so hard, yet he was still weaker than she was. That was the only thing she was proud of that she got from her parents; her strength. Every night, she thanked the Great Kaios that they were not weaklings.  
  
"You're really going to wake someone, screaming like that," she stated simply. Moving down to his familiar stature, Temko glared at her wickedly.  
  
"Now why did you have to do that? It was just getting good! I could have reached a new level!" He stared at her angrily, then crossed his arms and began to pout. "You ruin everything," he said with false irritability. She shrugged and smiled, flashing white teeth at him.  
  
"What a shame," she shot back, her voice as hollow as his. She laughed, and trudged her tired feet to him. "Now what brings you to train in the wee hours of the night? It wouldn't be that you feel a bit self-conscious about today's mission, now would it? Sleep might quench your worries. It was never a bad thing, you know. I don't need you falling asleep on my shoulder when we're fighting, truth be told. It would put us at a bit of a disadvantage." She smirked at him, and he gave an indignant snort.  
  
"You know, one day, I'm going to reach a higher level then you, and beat you up with it." He tried not to laugh, to no avail. He was too tired and giddy to withdraw from laughter at the time. He snickered openly, taking Kala's example. "So what brings you here at this hour, my dear?" he inquired moving closer to her. She grinned inexorably, and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Me? What about you? You're the one everyone has to tackle in the morning to get up!" He put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh, come on, love, have a heart. You can talk; you have that Super Saiyan four to protect you. All I have is me," he voiced, grinning, as he dipped her down.  
  
"Temko! What are you doing?" Kala exclaimed from her position. Temko looked down at her, beaming.  
  
"Oh, hell. No one knows anymore. I'm just a mentally ill teenager." Kala blushed as he brought her back up and started to dance.  
  
"Temko, maybe you should get back to training," she suggested, her face shining animatedly though her words spoke differently.  
  
"Why? Nothing's going to happen from now to tomorrow, pearl. Besides, if I die, I might as well die happy," he told her as he spun her around in a circle. Kala laughed despite sleepy eyes, and came back to the Saiyan boy, leaning against his hard, safe, chest.  
  
"You're not going to die. I'll protect you," she said sweetly, as he spun her again.  
  
"With your mighty Super Saiyan powers! That's right, how could I have forgotten! Really, though, you can give a boy some of his pride." They waltzed across the floor; thankfully, Temko had chosen a large room to train. They were quiet for a time, until Temko spoke up.  
  
"Kal, do you get this bad feeling about today? I mean, it has been our first mission since you, however inadvertently, blew up Yardrek. And they don't call it Homel for nothing. Homel is Ancient for Planet of the Dead. They sat that all the unrest spirits go there after they die."  
  
"Oh, spooky," she said with false worry in her voice. "Oh, no, I'm going to be possessed by a psychopathic ghost right after I got that manicure a few days ago! Darn..." She cackled at him and yelped when he suddenly dipped her again.  
  
"Don't laugh, Kal, its true! I was looking it up on the holonet yesterday and that's from the official site for haunted houses, dimensions, and planets. They're very reliable, you know."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you have no life at all?" she asked as he brought her back up.  
  
"Only a few million times," he replied, clutching her at the shoulders. Kala looked at him tentatively, her eyes widening as he bent in and kissed her. She closed them a second later, her body relaxing as it leaned against his. His mouth was warm and sweet, even if the rest of him was a bit sweaty. 'Oh dear,' she thought silently as she slipped into his arms. He broke off the kiss to look at her; her cheeks a flushed red in contrast to his pale white.  
  
"Huh. So, um, I'll be going back to sleep now," Kala told him tensely, a lump forming in her already tight throat.  
  
"I suppose you would be going now," Temko echoed, continuing to keep his hold on her. She looked up at him, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Temko? You have to let me go now." His eyes sparked with realization as he blushed in embarrassment. He hastily brought his arms to his sides and looked at his feet, grinning recklessly.  
  
"Sorry about that." She smirked at him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"You're coming with me," she retorted as she dragged him to his room, despite his muffled protests. Throwing him on his bed she gave him a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Kal? Wh-what are you doing? Wait, where are you go" - the door slammed behind Kala's wake - "ing?  
  
Temko looked around his room ironically. Then, he chuckled. "Damn," he mumbled as he crawled into bed, Kala doing the same, half a building away.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey, Kala wake up!" A voice echoed through the young Saiyan girl's head. "Hey, what's wrong with you, bright and cheery? You don't get enough sleep last night?"  
  
Kala opened blood red eyes to see a face pressed up against hers. "Yah! Get away!" she cried as she flung herself across to the other side of the bed. Yahima looked upon her with skeptical eyes.  
  
"Are you OK, Kala? Are you coming down with something? Hey, let me feel you!" he said as he crawled across the bed and mashed his hand against her forehead, much to her displeasure.  
  
"Yahima, get away! I'm not sick, I'm just not entirely used to seeing a face squashed up against mine first thing in the morning!" He grinned at her annoyance, and she moaned.  
  
"Well, you and Temko better get up soon, we wanted to get out by eight hundred hours to reach Homel by twelve hundred hours. It's impossible to get him up. Well, that's nothing new, actually, but you being a grouch? That little habit you only acquired recently."  
  
Kala groaned as she rubbed tired, blotchy eyes. "Shut up, would you? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine." She yawned, and lay back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Yahima started as he grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the bathroom. "Now, go in there and do whatever you do in the morning that makes you look so perky and then you can come out. And only then! Do you hear me, missy?" He moved his face in close to hers, and stared at her pertly. She broke her stone-like expression, and chuckled. Without warning, she grabbed his face and threw him into a wall, causing a small crater in her bedroom.  
  
"Hey! I am not punching bag used for your little erotic pleasures! Hey! Come back here!" She just laughed as she sauntered into the bathroom, Yahima glaring at her the entire time.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"OK, guys, now you know what to do, right? We have to make this quick and simple; clear out any forests or brush that you see. If you find cities, try to talk to them reasonably and explain to them that we won't hurt them if they hand over their planet willingly. Now, Kal, I want you to take the south-eastern quadrant, Temko, the south-western. I'll get the rest. Now-"  
  
"Wait a second," Kala interrupted Yahima. "Why do you get half a planet? That's not fair! I want half a planet!" She gave him the best pouty face she could manage at the moment and looked at him pleadingly. Yahima sighed and succumbed to her.  
  
"Fine; now once we get control of the cities, if there are any - " He eyed Temko, who had given him a look. "What, Temko? What is wrong with my plan now?"  
  
"Well, nothing, really," he started slowly, fingering his chin. "But why does she get half a planet? I mean, why can't I have half a planet?" Yahima sighed a second time and swore.  
  
"Fine. Kala, you can have a third, Temko, you can have a third, and I'll take the rest, all right? Kaios! You two are no better than two year olds!" Kala chuckled, while Temko continued to finger his chin appreciatively.  
  
"Well, back on the subject, once we get control of the cities, compound them, get markers on species, put slave collars on the inhabitants, you know the drill. Any questions?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter four. I was thinking of writing more, but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. :-P I hate school!!!! Then again, what can I do. I am legally bound to go there for another five years, so it's a bit unavoidable. I'll send you a postcard, promise! Heh heh. This chapter was longer than the other three, so I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to read and review please! I won't write any more if you don't! *pouts at readers* I neglected this fic for a while; got bored with it, I suppose. And I repeat, read and review!  
  
Kaori ( 


End file.
